


Not-So-Secret Proposal

by TheShaddowedSnow



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Relationship, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: Leonard proposed!It'd be easier to tell everyone if they knew they were in a relationship in the first place





	Not-So-Secret Proposal

It was odd. Barry was pretty sure he wasn’t missing any important event. Leonard's birthday was last month, their anniversary wasn’t for three months… No holidays were happening as far as he knew. Well, besides the fourth, but that was a week ago. Still, here Leonard was, cooking Barry’s favorite meal and humming… Was that a wedding march?

“Len?” Barry walked over. Leonard looked over and smiled warmly.

“Hello Bear, how was work?”

“Good… How was your day?” Leonard just smiled.

“I’ll tell you later, dinner’s almost ready, eat up love.” Barry blinked but nodded, sitting down.

“Did I… Did I forget anything important?”  Leonard looked over, gave a secretive smile, then shook his head as he set the table.

“No, don’t worry about it, can’t I spoil you? Also, we’re watching Star Trek after this.”

“I have never been more in love with you than this moment!” Barry decided as he dug into his first serving.

-

Barry was in cloud nine the next day, and absolutely no one could figure out why. He had a huge goofy grin on his face, and was messing with… Was that a ring on his finger? The entire Department was abuzz with gossip. Allen was dating someone? Who? Was it really a ring or is he just messing with us? It was chaos. No one got work done.

“Bear?” Barry looked up and smiled as he saw Leonard come in with a crap ton of takeout. “I brought lunch, your coworkers seem to be in complete chaos over the fact you came into work with a ring.”

“It’s not every day someone gets engaged,” Barry shrugged and smiled. He went over and kissed Leonard gently. “Love you, Len.”

“Love you too, Bear” Leonard smiled and kissed him back. He placed the food down and the two started eating.

“I’m thinking we gather everyone, tell them tonight?” Barry suggested. “Maybe at Saints and Sinners?”

“That works,” Leonard nodded. “I’ll get Lisa and Mick there.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Barry kissed his cheek and happily continued eating.

-

“So, you’re probably wondering why you’re all here,” Barry started after everyone had settled and got food and drinks. “Well… Len and I have something to tell you all….” He looked to his fiance before showing off his ring.

“Barry and I are getting married,” Leonard smiled and wrapped an arm around Barry. Everyone gaped at him.

“Wait, you two were dating? How long?” Iris asked and Barry frown in confusion.

“You… We never hid it?” Barry titled his head and glanced at Leonard, who looked just as lost as Barry.

“No?” Cisco frowned in confusion.

“We started being more civil,” Barry pointed out.

“We just thought it was your deal,” Caitlin piped up.

“We’ve been on double dates with Lisa and Ramon.”

“Cisco and I thought you were just keeping an eye on us,” Lisa admitted.

“We moved in together a little over a year ago!” Barry gaped. Everyone shifted awkwardly.

“Am I really the only one who knew?” Mick spoke up. “I mean really y’all are unobservant.”

“Explains why he came to holidays with you,” Joe admitted. Barry groaned and hid his face in his hands, the blush going down to his neck. Leonard grinned and kissed his cheek.

“Well congrats guy,” Lisa mused. “You two deserve a happy ending.”

“Thanks, Lisa,” Barry smiled warmly.

“I call Barry’s Maid of Honor,” Iris decided. Barry grinned.

“Naturally, Eye.”

“I’m happy for you Bear!” Iris got up and hugged her brother. Barry hugged back.

“Thanks.”

“This is a little late but treats my brother right,” Lisa joked and Leonard rolled his eyes.

“Thanks, I would hope so if we’re engaged now,” Leonard deadpanned. Mick snorted and smiled at his partner and friend.

“I dare you to try and make me wear a tux.”

“I will sic Bear’s puppy dog eyes on you.” Mick narrowed his eyes.

“You wouldn't dare!”

“Try me,” Leonard smirked.

"Why am I the threat?" Barry huffed. Everyone suddenly looked terrified.

"Nothing Bear," Iris said quickly.

"Yep, nothing. Nope." Caitlin added. Barry pouted at Leonard.

"Leeeeeeen…." Leonard groaned.

"Your puppy eyes when you pout can't be resisted," he finally admitted. The speedster grinned.

"Oh, I know. I've been using that to get my way for _years."_ A pin could be heard dropping.

"You _what?"_ Iris glared. Barry pouted, eyes widening.

"I'm sorry Iris!"

"I-you-ugh!" She threw her hands up.

"So how'd he ask you?" Cisco asked.

"Len cooked me my favorite meal, then we watched Star Trek and when my favorite episode came on he proposed!" Barry beamed. "It was so sweet! And none of the pressure of a public proposal."

"You always said how you hated those," Leonard shrugged.

"Good man," Joe nodded.

"Too much pressure in them," Barry pulled a face.

"You mentioned it," Leonard mused.

"Still congrats," Caitlin smiled.

"I can officiate it," Cisco offered. Barry nodded and everyone relaxed and continued chatting. Barry smiled at Leonard as the older male placed a hand on the speedster's thigh.

All in all, Barry couldn't wait for the rest of forever.


End file.
